Sentimentos Ocultos!
by Kahhh
Summary: PRESENTE PARA AKEMIHIME. Após a morte de Asuma, Shikamaru mudou sua maneira de agir; seu olhar era triste e vivia sozinho, chorando pelos imaginou que um anjo surgisse em sua vida, deixando transparecer o brilho intenso e feliz em seu olhar.


**SINOPSE:** PRESENTE PARA AKEMIHIME. Após a morte de Asuma, Shikamaru mudou sua maneira de agir; seu olhar era triste e vivia sozinho, chorando pelos imaginou que um anjo surgisse em sua vida, deixando transparecer o brilho intenso e feliz em seu olhar.

**DISCLAINER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

**Música:** Things i'll never Say (Avril Lavigne)  
><strong>Link da múscia:<strong>.com/watch?v=XUvenXW_LXI

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIMENTOS OCULTOS<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminhava lentamente pela selva, a escuridão da noite impedia sua visão, somente a Lua iluminava timidamente o caminho, onde nuvens negras cobriam sua luminosidade. As folhas das árvores balançavam com o vento que soprava, arrepiando a pele do ninja ao sentir a brisa gelada. Os pensamentos voavam em sua mente enevoada.<p>

Ele sentou-se em uma rocha para descansar um pouco. A Lua estava de frente para si, as estrelas a sua volta brilhavam tímidas, enquanto as nuvens as cobriam, sendo cautelosas.

Shikamaru Nara observava aquele fenômeno, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, tencionando seu sofrimento, deixando mais visível a tristeza que se estampava em seu olhar, em sua expressão.

Acabara de fugir de sua casa, pois seu pai havia exagerado nas palavras em relação ao seu ex-sensei: Asuma Sarutobi. Considerado por ele um guerreiro que lutou com todas as suas forças para impedir Hidan, no que resultou em sua morte.

Queria impedir o acontecido, o que foi inútil.

Agora ele estava ali desabafando com aquelas nuvens, que aparentavam chorar por ele, pois as gotas de água já caíam em seu rosto triste. Sua ligação com as nuvens era tão profunda, que elas eram capazes de perceber seu sofrimento.

Ódio, vingança, desespero; emoções jamais sentidas.

Eram sentimentos que tomavam posse de seu coração, que batia descompassado. Onde lembranças se infiltravam em sua mente enevoada, as ultimas palavras de Assuma passavam como um filme em seus pensamentos, deixando seu semblante mais triste, mais aflito:

_" Eu cheguei ao meu limite, eu mesmo sei disso e... vocês também ja deveriam saber. Shikamaru; você é inteligente e tem um bom senso como shinobi, você tem até potencial para se tornar um Hokage, embora sua preguiça não goste nada disso. Quanto ao rei que me referia nos jogos de Shougi, você sabe quem é... e... conto com você Shikamaru"_

Definitivamente, não estava sendo fácil para Shikamaru superar o acontecido. As mãos na cabeça que estavam ocultas em seus joelhos, as lágrimas caíam molhando seu colete junto com a chuva.

Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e pegou um isqueiro e um cigarro, e começou a fumar de forma desesperada; as mãos trêmulas dificultavam um pouco a ação. As palavras de Asuma ainda permaneciam em sua mente:

_._

"_Aqueles cigarros que eu parei de fumar, eles estão no meu bolso, eu apenas quero uma ultima tragada"._

Jogou o cigarro fora, as lágrimas desciam de seus olhos e seu pranto dava pra ser ouvido a distância. Não se conformava com a morte de Asuma e isso estava o matando por dentro.

- **Eu sabia que não conseguia fumar, a maldita fumaça entra nos meus olhos"****–**Palavras que o time 10 sempre dizia quando Asuma fumava perto deles. Sentia saudades daquela época, onde eram felizes.

Assustou após sentir alguém tocar-lhe o ombro.

Arregalou os olhos após ver aquele semblante que sorria para si, corou, ao vê-la sentar ao seu lado.

- Estava te procurando, Shikamaru – Realmente aquela voz calma e serena não combinava com o ambiente. Abaixou sua cabeça, observava seus pés serem cobertos pela água que descia da rocha.

* * *

><p><strong>Estou puxando meus cabelos.<strong>

**Estou rasgando minhas roupas**

**Estou tentando me manter calmo**

**Eu sei, estou demonstrando**

**Estou olhando para meus pés.**

**Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas**

**Estou procurando as palavras dentro da minha cabeça.**

* * *

><p>- Temari – Disse, enxugando as lágrimas para que a shinobi da areia não visse. – Não deveria estar aqui.<p>

A ninja baixou sua cabeça, sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para Shikamaru. Após saber da noticia sobre a morte de Asuma, decidiu vir para Konoha. Mas escondida para que Gaara não a visse sair, porque o shinobi não permitiria que ela viajasse sozinha por causa dos perigos que poderia haver pelo caminho.

- Fiquei sabendo do ocorrido e, queria te dizer que sinto muito. – Shikamaru ergueu sua cabeça, encarava a ninja de perfil, cabisbaixa. Girou seu olhar para as nuvens que estavam sendo clareadas pelos relâmpagos.

- A chuva esta muito forte Temari, vá, por favor, não quero que fique doente. – Estava mentindo, na verdade, o que Shikamaru mais queria que ela permanecesse ali, ao seu lado; não entendia o porquê mas, gostava da sua companhia, era confortante.

- Vim aqui para lhe entregar isso Shikamaru... – Viu a loira mexer em seu porta Shuriquen, e ficou surpreso ao ver um pequeno pedaço de papel. – Tome. – Entregou a ele, que pegou logo em seguida.

- Uma carta? - Perguntou surpreendido.

- Abra – O brilho nos olhos azuis de Temari era intenso. Observava o Nara abrir o pequeno pedaço de papel; ela engolia seco, estava nervosa, o que estava ali era algo que significava muito para ela e... Talvez para Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Estou me sentindo nervosa<strong>

**Tentando ser tão perfeita**

**Porque eu sei que você vale a pena**

**Você vale a pena**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que eu quero dizer**

**Eu diria que eu quero te fazer feliz.**

* * *

><p>As mãos delicadas entre suas pernas, o rosto alvo quente, as bochechas vermelhas, as emoções tomavam posse de Temari. Shikamaru estava lendo algo que ela queria dizer-lhe há muito tempo, desde a época em que se conheceram.<p>

Ao término da leitura, Shikamaru a olhou mais surpreso, a encarava de um jeito diferente, o que estava escrito ali realmente mudou sua expressão e sua forma de agir. Dirigiu seu olhar mais uma vez para a carta para captar o que estava escrito, queria entender o significado de cada palavra:

_"Se eu pudesse colher as estrelas,_

_todo dia eu levaria uma pra você_

_Se eu pudesse chegar ao Sol,_

_eu pegaria um raio de luz só para você_

_Se eu pudesse encontrar o arco íris,_

_eu daria todas as cores pra você._

_Eu faria isso tudo só por você!_

_Seu pudesse chamar todos os passarinhos,_

_o fariam cantar pra você._

_Se eu pudesse construiria uma montanha,_

_para você descansar mais perto do céu._

_Se eu pudesse isolaria uma floresta inteira pra você,_

_para que possa respirar em paz._

_Eu faria tudo isso só por você!_

_Se eu pudesse lhe lavaria todas as alegrias,_

_do Universo naqueles dias em que sente triste._

_Eu criaria um lugar especial feito só para você._

_Um lugar onde você pudesse achar serenidade._

_Estar só comigo e se refazer do meu cansaço._

_Se eu pudesse apagar os seus problemas,_

_Eu usaria toda a minha força para fazê-los desaparecer._

_Eu faria isso tudo só por você!_

_... Não sei colher estrelas, não sei chegar ao Sol, nem_

_onde esta o pote do arco-íris..._

_Não sei chamar os passarinhos,_

_em sou capaz de construir montanhas_

_Não tenho licença pra isolar uma floresta._

_Nem posso livrar você de todos os problemas._

_Mas sei que posso dar-lhe o que de mais forte existe em mim:_

_Essa vontade de ver você feliz e de estar sempre ai..._

_Com você ate o fim... Eu te amo!"_

O papel já estava praticamente todo molhado, as letras borradas com tinta azul. Não estava acreditando que aquela garota o amava.

- Escrevi esse poema quando parei debaixo de uma árvore para descansar, queria arrumar um modo de te dizer o que sinto, o que penso. – Aproximou-se mais de Shikamaru, o olhar profundo do Nara fixado em si. Mesmo escrito aquelas palavras tão profundas, ainda não era o suficiente para dizer o que ela realmente sentia. Colocou a mão delicada no rosto de Shikamaru, e acariciou a pele macia dele.

Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios ao vê-lo abraçá-la fortemente; bagunçou o rabo de cavalo com as mãos, e disse com uma voz calma bem perto de seu ouvido:

- Sempre estarei aqui Shika, do seu lado. Não importa o que aconteça, meu amor por você sempre permanecerá. – O apertou em seu corpo, queria protegê-lo e principalmente fazê-lo feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Ficar com você todas as noites<strong>

**Estou te apertando muito forte?**

**Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero dizer**

**Eu queria ver você caindo, em um joelho.**

**Case comigo hoje?**

**Sim, estou desejando minha vida para longe**

**Com estas coisas que eu nunca direi.**

* * *

><p>Shikamaru segurou em seu rosto e a beijou; o beijo foi correspondido com o mesmo fervor. As palavras escritas naquele pequeno pedaço de papel despertaram em si um sentimento que há muito havia calado, oculto.<p>

O beijo estava se tornando tão enlouquecedor, que o Nara não estava conseguindo controlar suas emoções, seus desejos. Passeava com suas de shinobi pelo corpo bem definido da ninja, apertando de leve suas coxas e sua cintura fina.

- Te quero Shika, sempre quis! – Essas palavras enlouqueciam mais o ninja.

Desceu devagar o ziper do vestido negro da loira, a beijando com volúpia; os sentimentos de raiva, vingança haviam desaparecido, agora só havia lugar para seus novos sentimentos.

Sentiu a ninja estremecer em seus lábios após acariciar-lhe os seios; apertava o mamilo por debaixo do vestido, endurecendo-os. Beijava seu ombro e baixava a gola de seu vestido, desamarrando a yukata vermelha urgentemente. Com os seios já exposto abocanhou os glóbulos leitos, chupando e lambendo o biquinho tão róseo, proporcionando mais prazer a loira, que gemia com sua atitude voraz e necessitada.

Temari começou a tirar seu colete de modo urgente e jogou em qualquer quanto, tirando a camisa logo em seguida admirando os músculos talhados. Segurou pelo rabo de cavalo do shinobi e ergueu sua cabeça tomando seus lábios. As bocas se devoravam, se exploravam com desejo, sentindo em seus corpos o desejo mais carnal, a vontade um do outro de se consumirem, tornarem–se um só.

Separou o beijo e arrancou o vestido da loira numa atitude voraz, jogando em qualquer lugar; admirou as curvas perfeitas, que estavam sendo moduladas com uma lingerie preta. O dedo indicador dela o chamou, um sorriso malicioso surgiu, e partiu pra cima da jovem a beijando os lábios tão rosados.

Temari segurou firme em sua cabeça, para melhor exploramento de suas bocas.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha contrariado, ao sentir uma pressão em seu peito; Temari havia o empurrado, mas havia algo diferente em seu olhar, era travesso e continha um sorriso sapeca. Sua respiração arfava com os movimentos sexys que ela fazia com o corpo, dançava sensualmente, passando as mãos pelas curvas o excitando mais; virou de costas para ele e tirou o fecho do sutiã, jogando a peça no chão.

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, aquilo não estava certo, não da maneira que as coisas estavam indo. Temari era uma linda mulher, a maneira que ela mexia sua cintura fina o deixava louco, mas o acontecimento anterior era mais forte do que os sentimentos em relação à ninja.

- Por favor, Temari, pare! - A loira parou de seduzi-lo, o olhava confusa, percebia que o rapaz estava em uma luta brusca com sua mente na tentativa de esquecer a tragédia. Ela entendia sua reação e sabia que esse não era o momento. Pegou suas roupas totalmente molhadas pela chuva e as vestiu, com uma expressão calma. Temari se importava com Shikamaru e queria somente o seu bem, e sua felicidade.

Queria voltar a ver aquele sorriso preguiçoso em seus lábios, que só ela sabia admirar.

- Olha Shika eu... - Temari foi interrompida gradativamente.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, volte pra aldeia, por favor. - A ninja aproximou-se dele, colocou as mãos em seu ombro e o fez virar-se para si, encarando-a. - Por-or favor-vor - Tropeçou nas palavras enquanto encarava profundamente aqueles orbes azuis intensos.

* * *

><p><strong>Isso não faz de mim uma pessoa boa.<strong>

**É apenas um desperdicio de tempo**

**O que há na minha mente?**

**Se isto não esta vindo a tona.**

**Não estamos indo a lugar algum**

**Então, porque eu não consigo te dizer que eu me importo.**

**O que há de errado com a minha lingua?**

**Essas palavras continuam escorregando**

**Eu gaguejo, eu tropeço nas palavras**

**Como seu eu não tivesse nada a dizer.**

* * *

><p>- Não vou sair daqui sem você - A voz calma dela o fez mudar de expressão. Shikamaru nunca poderia imaginar que aquela garota que continha um comportamento temperamental podia sentir algo por ele, algo forte. Sentiu as mãos delicadas tocarem seu rosto e tomar seus lábios. O beijo foi correspondido por ele, mas dessa vez foi um beijo carinhoso, calmo. Separaram o beijo e Temari ainda o segurava no rosto, encostando sua testa na dele. - Não quero vê-lo assim Shika, volta a ser aquela pessoa de antes.<p>

Fechou os olhos, sentia a respiração quente dele em sua face, e a chuva que escorria pelos seus rostos.

- Não consigo. - Concluiu ele, segurando as mãos de Temari, apertando-os mais em sua face, queria senti-la intensamente.

- Consegue sim, estou aqui para isso, pra te ajudar a superar. - Sentiu o abraço envolver-lhe, ele apertava o corpo delicado ao seu, bagunçando os cabelos loiros totalmente encharcados. - Quero te ver feliz e forte, se você fica triste eu também fico então... Sorria pra mim. - Aqueles orbes intensos o observavam profundamente e, um sorriso surgiu de seus labios, a loira retribuiu o gesto, corou, ao perceber seu olhar tão profundo, parecia que estava lendo seus pensamentos. A pele aveludada molhada, deixava Shikamaru com um rosto tão inocente quanto as flores que insistiam em desabrochar. Ele disse sorrindo:

- Te amo! - Orbes azuis arregalaram-se surpresos, não esperava por essa revelação, achava que somente ela o amava. Um sorriso divertido surgiu de seus labios, estranhou ao vê-lo sentar-se na rocha e estender-lhe a mão, que a segurou em seguida.

Shikamaru abraçou-a novamente e ficaram por ali mesmo, sentindo a chuva cair em seus corpos molhados, tão coladinhos, e admirando um ao outro. Foi ai que perceberam o quanto ambos se sentiam bem e felizes com a presença do outro.

Preferiu ficar abraçado com Temari; era um conforto para seu coração e para sua alma, que estavam morrendo dentro de si após a morte de Asuma. Compreendeu que não importa o que aconteça no decorrer de suas vidas, pois sempre terá alguém que esteja disposto a ajudá-lo e principalmente mostrar-lhe que existem sentimentos tão preciosos, como o amor; sentimentos que estavam ocultos dentro de si. Olhou para o céu, as nuvens iam se distânciando aos poucos, revelando a Lua que brilhava novamente iluminando o casal. Um sorriso surgiu de seus lábios, pois tinha certeza que agora estava feliz e que as nuvens partiram sentindo o mesmo, pois elas sabiam que Shikamaru havia encontrado um anjo; que o fez desabroxar e revelar seus sentimentos, mostrando que no final de uma tempestade sempre há uma luz e um caminho mais belo, basta ter força de vontade e superar, pois a vida continua.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>TA AI, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, REVIEWSS!<p> 


End file.
